thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmperorCosmicNeo/Project: Renaştere
'Introduction' Welcome to this blog post, doubt anyone will uncover this wiki to see it or any old users will care to assist, but here we go. In the unconvienant time of school restarting, I have foolishly decided to began a revival project that I've been mapping out for the past summer. I've missed times here hanging out with people such as Vulpec 'or 'TT, 'and watching the wiki rot away with, honestly, terrible forum requests for users. It's better than nothing, but we need people here to guide newbies. I've come up with a revival project, even though it's the third one since 2014, succeeding 'Kit's attempt, and then Awesome's attempt, and now we get to classify this as Neo's attempt! Yay. I've classified this as Project: Renaştere (Romanian for Revival, unique). Full details coming soon! An ending note, I'd like for any users who see this to leave a comment and I'll tell you something you can do to help the revival project. 'Policy Updates All of the following changes to the wiki are not final, they will come into play if users approve of it. 'Character Policy' Main article:' Policy: Character Policy '' 'General Rules-' *To increase activity, we will be changing the policy of "one character start-off" to two campers. Once we have decent daily activity, we will change it back to it's original state. *Correct grammar will no longer be optional, it will be '''required. Reading some of the junk-forum requests, it's just atrocious. A new user will be turned away if they stumble across our wiki and see "steven was walk on bech". *Nothing changes about character info. *Nothing changes about popular character models. There will be a list page of restricted models to use. 'Character Page Standards-' *Nothing changes about character category, but all new pages not containing this category within a week will be deleted. Organization is key. *Nothing changes about character page content. 'User Level Policy' Main article: Policy: User Level Policy '' 'General-' The system of user levels will remain in '''Project: Renaştere, but the info for each level will be altered. *'Probatio Level': Going back to the General Rules rewrite, two campers will be granted to new users until activity is common, and not extremely rare like it is now. *'Cordus Level': Two extra campers will be lowered to one, and no Regere Juventute character will be granted. This is to prevent influxes of characters to flood the forums. This level is achieved from 12 days of consistant activity, not 5 days. *'Medius Level': Two extra campers will lower to one, and one Regere Juventute character won't be given. This level is achieved from 15+ days of activity. Editing does not have to be consistant to get Medius Level. You will also be able to start missions and quests, a level earlier than the previous iteration of the level system. *'Tertia Level': Two extra campers will be given, and one Regere Juventute character will be granted. The three weeks activity will not be changed. *'Gradum Level': Two extra campers will be given, and one Regere Juventute character will be granted. The month of activity will remain. Users will not 'be eligable for Centurion spots. This will be reserved for admins until activity increases. *'Ultimus Level: Two extra campers will be given, and one Regere Juventute character will be granted. The five weeks of activity will remain. Users will not 'be allowed to apply for user rights. Whatever administration is present will hold a vote for new rollbacks and chat moderators, only the bureaucrat will decide who becomes admin. 'Character Creation Policy Main article: Policy: Character Creation Policy '' 'General Rules-' *Nothing changes about character creation. *Nothing changes about character naming. *Nothing changes about character 'Sorting Forum-' *Forums without signatures will be marked for deletion, and the user who created the forum will be notified. If no reply is recorded within 5 days, or the forum does not recieve a signature, then it will be deleted. *Sorting requests may not include garbage or illegible responses, and, abiding by the new grammar policy, all forums without decent grammar will be immediately deleted. *Nothing changes about bolded answers *Nothing changes about favored parent sorting *A new rule: Any forums created by A Wikia Contributor will be Marked for Deletion and a message will be sent to said contributor to create an account. The mark will be removed thereafter. 'Chat Policy' ''Main article: Policy: Chat Policy '' 'General Rules-' Nothing changes about any of the chat rules. 'Chat Moderators-' The only thing that will be changed about the chat moderation is the abuse of power. Any proof of abuse of power will be immediately decided by a bureaucrat. No admin meeting is necessary. 'Roleplaying Policy' ''Main article: Policy: Roleplaying Policy '' 'General Rules-' Nothing changes about the general rules for roleplay. 'Inactivity Policy' ''Main article: Policy: Inactivity Policy '' 'Bureaucrat/Admins-' All inactive users with admin and bureaucrat authority will be stripped of their powers if inactive for 10 days or more without warning. While we revive the wiki, inactivity from our admin team is a no-go. If you cannot be active by helping 'Project: Renaştere, you will no longer be needed on the admin team. 'Special Titles-' Nothing changes about special titles. 'Regular Users-' If a user is inactive for more than 10 days, their characters will be sent to the 20 Day Deadline. 'Exceptions-' Nothing changes about the exception rules. This does not apply to admins and bureaucrats. 'Planned Vacations-' Nothing changes about the planned vacations rules. This does not apply to admins and bureaucrats. 'Sickness-' Nothing changes about the sickness rules. This is the only leave of abscence that will be accepted for admins and bureaucrats. If an admin/bureaucrat is caught abusing this leave of abscence (example: on another wiki chat), then they will be stripped of their title and no longer eligable for a spot on the admin team. '''User Blog Policy Mainarticle: Policy: User Blog Policy '' 'General Rules-' *Nothing changes about dirty blogs. *Nothing changes about pointless blogs. *Off-Topic blogs must be categorized under "Off-Topic blogs". If a blog if off-topic and not using this category, it will be deleted. *Nothing changes about fanfiction blogs. *Nothing changes about mass categorizing. *Going back to the new grammar rule, any blogs with bad grammar will be deleted and the user will be given a warning. *Nothing changes about text speak. 'Quests/Missions Policy' ''Main article: Policy: Quests/Mission Policy '' 'Quests-' Nothing changes about quest info. 'Missions-' Nothing changes about mission info. 'General Rules-' *Quests will only allow 4 users, 1 character each. Missions will still allow 6 users, with 1 character each. *If a quest is inactive for a week. it will be deleted. No exceptions. *Users may only participate in 2 quests and 1 mission at a time with different characters. *Nothing changes about quest leading. *Nothing changes about giving up a character on a quest/mission for adoption. *If a user plans to be inactive during a quest or mission, they may give another user their character to play as on the quest/mission, but that user may '''not '''already be in the quest/mission that the user is subbing for, and may not be already in 2 other quests or 1 other mission. *Nothing changes about outside information. *Nothing changes about always being in character. 'Multiple Accounts Policy' ''Main article: Policy: Multiple Accounts Policy '' 'General Rules-' *Nothing changes about sock puppets. *Alternate accounts to create extra characters will earn a one month block on both accounts, and all the campers will be sent to the adoption pool. *Nothing changes about account person rules. '''Note: The reason these rules are not already posted is due to my power being limited, and unsure if I am allowed to proceed with these changes. ' 20 Day Deadline WIP Adoption Pool WIP Category:Blog posts